Zone Cope La boda y el novio desaparecido
by Dreadmon
Summary: Parodia de un capitulo de Sherlock Hound, pero ambientado al mundo de Sonic y Zone Cope Zonic es invitado a la boda de Sonic principe de Ericus y acaba envuelto en el caso de encontrar al novio que desaparecio


Zone Cops

El caso del novio desaparecido

En una Zone se están llevando los preparativos para una boda y no una boda cualquiera si no una boda real, los príncipes de dos reinos vecinos se casarían y con ellos sus reinos se unirían en uno solo

En el castillo del reino de Ericus, en una habitación, el novio mira por la ventana hacia el paisaje con aire de tristeza

- Se supone que las parejas son felices cuando se casa, pero yo siento que voy a mi funeral –

Se da la vuelta cuando escucha que alguien entra en la habitación, es Knuckles the Echidna quien usa un traje tribal, en su clan ese traje se usa para eventos importantes como una boda.

- Sonic….ya es hora – dice Knuckles, pero por su voz y expresión esta triste por Sonic

- Gracias Knuckles –

Fuera de la habitación se encuentra la Reina Alena, esperado a su hijo, los otros dos Manic y Sonia ya se adelantaron para la iglesia, sonríe al ver a su hijo saliendo de la habitación admirando el traje que usa

- Estas increíble, te ves igual a tu padre cuando nos casamos, valió la pena la espera – dice la reina

- El príncipe se acerca y decide intentar por ultima vez

- Pero madre, yo…-

- Mas tarde hijo – le interrumpe la reina – Se nos hace tarde y tenemos que irnos para la iglesia -

Ambos se encaminan por el pasillo, Sonic mira de reojo a su madre con aire resignado no importa lo que haga, ella no cambiara de parecer.

- Sonic – piensa Knuckles mientras les sigue

En otra parte del palacio, la novia esta terminando de prepararse siendo ayudada por las damas de honor, es una joven ardilla de pelaje café, su nombre Sally Acorn y es uno de los dos hijos del Rey Manx de Reino Acorn

- Estas preciosa Sally –

- Muchas gracias –

- Le deseamos mucha felicidad –

Sally sale de la habitación, en el pasillo su padre el Rey Manx la espera

- Estas muy hermosa hija –

- Gracias papá –

- ¿Estas lista? –

- Si –

Ambos se disponen a salir para ir a la iglesia pero nada mas al llegar, notan que hay una conmoción general

- ¿Qué sucede? – dice Sally

Un cortesano se acerca rápidamente a ellos y susurra al Rey Manx

- El príncipe Sonic ha desaparecido –

- ¡Que desapareció, como es posible, a donde rayos se fue! –

Sally mira con furia a su alrededor, como pudo pasar esto, poco cerca de una media hora después, Sonia y Manic están hablando con de los invitados para que encuentren a su hermano, son dos oficiales de la Zone Cop, uno de ellos fue invitado a la boda y le dijeron que podía traer a un acompañantes son Zonic y Znukles

- Pero que les hace pensar que fue raptado – dice Zonic

- Quizás puede que cambiara de opinión – dice Znukles

- No no es posible – dice Manic molesto – todo estaba organizado desde hace mucho tiempo -

- Además nuestra madre desapareció con el – dice Sonia

- Zuckles, aunque no sea nuestra jurisdicción este caso requiere nuestra investigación – dice el policía erizo

- ¿Y no podríamos intervenir después de comer algo? –

- ¡No! – dice el erizo policía al tiempo que agarra al su compañero por la parte de atrás del cuello de su traje para hacer que camine al palacio

Mientras van para allá, Sonia y Manic los ponen al tanto sobre el tema de la boda

- Zonic no se si recuerdas al Oraculu de Delfus, pero nada mas al escuchar que nuestro hermano desapareció fuimos a buscarlo para que usara su magia para hallarlo – Dice Manic

- De verdad –

- Si, pero todo lo que ha dicho fue … - Dice Manic

Flasback hace media hora en la iglesia

- Evidentemente el príncipe Sonic estaba enamorado de otra mujer-

- ¡ESTA INSINUANDO QUE SONIC ME TRAICIONO! – Grita Sally furiosa asustando a todos los invitados - ¡EL NUNCA ME HABRIA TRAICIONADO ASI NUNCA!-

Y sin embargo es precisamente lo que ha hecho su prometido – dice el oráculo tranquilamente

Fin de Flasback

El grupo ha llegado al palacio, prácticamente el palacio esta junto a la iglesia donde Sonic y Sally se casarían

- Nuestro reino y el reino Acorn han sido reinos amigos durante años, incluso nos ayudamos mutuamente en la recontrucción de nuestros reinos tras derrotar al Dr. Robotic, por eso se pensó que ya era la hora de que ambos reinos se unieran –

Recorren el camino que va de la habitación donde estaba el príncipe hacia el pasillo que lleva a la iglesia, Znuckles se agacha cuando noto algo saliendo de una pared y lo toma

- Es un pedazo de tela, y es de buena calidad –

- mmm -

- ¿Sucede algo? –

- Si – dice Sonia – he visto antes ese tipo de tela, esta hecha de una seda especial que solo se consigue en el Mar del Norte –

- La zona de los piratas – dice Manic

- Parece que también te has dado cuenta – dice Sonia

- Si nos ponen al tanto seria bueno – dice Zonic

- Después de derrotar a Robotik, Sonic se fue a recorrer el mundo y paso una larga temporada en el mar norte, a pesar de las continuas advertencias de que ese no era lugar para un príncipe – explica Sonia

- Es posible que se haya ganado a un enemigo, o quizás algún pirata le rapto para obtener un rescate – dice Zonic

- De momento ya sabemos como lograron el rapto – dice Zonic

NOTA DE AUTOR: IMAGINEN LO QUE PASO AHÍ

- Se han escondido detrás de las puertas que conectan el pasillo del palacio y la iglesia y han esperado a que pasaran, entonces han cerrado la puerta y se han lanzado sobre ellos, y han corrido los paneles dejando fuera a Knuckles que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso – explica Sonic – Ahora solo falta descubrir quienes son los secuestradores y como lograron salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta

- Puede que – dice Znuckles mientras mira a su alrededor y comienza a tocar la pared – haya un pasaje por aquí

- Un pasadizo – dicen Manic y Sonia al unísono

- Este lugar es muy antiguo, no me extrañaría que existiera un pasaje – encuentra un panel secreto y al oprimirlo se abre el pasadizo – es muy sencillo e incluso lógico, vamos –

Los cuatro entran al pasadizo que se cierra tras ellos, tras caminar unos minutos Sonia encuentra una rosa blanca, es la usaba Sonic en su traje lo cual confirma que pasaron por aquí y mas adelante unos lentes raros que Zonic reconoce como los de un enemigo al que hace tiempo la Zone Cop

- El dr. Nega – dice molesto – pero que estará haciendo aquí

Siguen caminando hasta que llegan a lo que parece ser el alcantarillado y ven a alguien

- Ahí hay alguien –

- MAMÁ – gritan Sonia y Manic al unísono

Corren a ayudarla, esta atada y amordazada

- Mamá, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta Sonic? – pregunta Sonia claramente alterada

- Me golpearon en la cabeza y cuando recupere el conocimiento el había desaparecido, estoy segura de que fue de la Princesa de los Piratas del Norte –

- No pudo haber sido ella, nunca se habrían atrevido a entrar en nuestro reino – dice Manic sorprendido

- Solo ella tenia motivos para secuestrarlo –

El pasaje sigue por el alcantarillado en termina en un muelle

- Debieron alejarse de aquí en un bote, dígame majestad quien es la Princesa de los Piratas del Norte – pregunta Zonic

- Es una joven pirata llamada Amy, Sonic la conoció durante su estancia en las tierras del Mar del Norte –

- Y por que creen que ella le ha raptado – pregunta Znuckles

- Por que estaba totalmente obsesionada con nuestro hermano y quería casarse con él a toda costa – dice Sonia

- Ha sido inútil aumentar la seguridad y tener a mi hijo vigilado – dice la reina Alena con tristeza

- Si fue realmente ella quien le ha raptado, ha necesitado cómplices – dice Zonic

Poco después la reina Alena da ordenes a toda la guardia de buscar al príncipe por las zonas costeras del reino, como son piratas todos creen que huirán por el mar

- La prioridad es recatar al príncipe Sonic, pero también capturar al – dice Zonic a su compañero

- Aun no entiendo por que el ayudaría a unos piratas – dice Znuckles

- Ya lo averiguaremos cuando los encontremos –

Van camino al puerto en una nave que trajeron consigo cuando ven a alguien haciéndoles señales para que se detengan, se trata de Knuckles

Mientras en alguna parte, el se haya en su nave, preparando todo para salir, uno de sus robots asistentes se le acerca

- Señor Nega, la guardia del castillo esta cerrando el puerto –le informa

- Lo se, pero no hay de que preocuparnos – dice el doc - no se les ocurrirá buscarnos aquí, aun así, mantengan la vigilancia –

- Si señor – dice el robot y se retira

Volviendo con los dos policías, han dejado a Kncukles subir a su nave y siguen el camino al puerto

- Si de verdad Sonic se encuentra con Amy, les pido que no los busquen – dice Knuckles

- ¿Y por que no? – le pregunta Znuckles

- Si de verdad Amy lo ha secuestrado, eso quiere decir que ya no tenia opción –

Esa declaración pone en alerta a los dos policías, Zonic inmediatamente detiene la nave

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – dice Znuckles

- En este punto ha llegado la hora de que Knuckles nos cuente todos los detalles de esta historia – dice Zonic

- Entonces los hermanos de Sonic no les han dicho nada – Dice Knuckles molesto – Esta bien, yo acompañe a Sonic al Mar del Norte, durante nuestra estancia, conoció a Amy, la princesa de los piratas, Amy es uno de los tres hijos del rey de los piratas, aunque se deja llevar un poco, es una chica fascinante, inteligente y aventurera, una fuerte combatiente

Inicia flascback de la época en que Sonic estuvo en esas tierra, en el Mar del Norte hay una gran cantidad de puertos y barcos piratas, se ve a hablando con una chica (Amy Rose) sentados en las vigas de unos de los mástiles

Knuckles Voz en off

- Los chicos eran felices juntos y se hicieron inseparables –

Tanto Sonic como Amy comienza a jugar a las luchas y casi se resbalan de la viga del mástil, Sonic abrazo a Amy para evitar que se cayera y ambos se sonrojan

- Se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro –

Se puede ver en la cubierta a Shadow, Silver y Knuckles mirando a Sonic y Amy, los dos primeros serios pero felices por su hermana y Knuckles algo preocupado

- Hubieran sido muy felices, de no haber sido por la completa oposición de la familia de Sonic, la Reina Alena envió a Sonia y Manic a traer a Sonic de regreso al Reino Ericus y hacerlo casarse con la hija del Rey Manx, pero Amy… –

Un barco va de regreso al Reino Ericus, acaban de zarpar, Sonic esta triste en la cubierta con Knuckles a su lado y entonces ven a Amy saliendo de entre la multitud, persigue al barco a través del puerto y se detiene al final gritando.

- SONIC, TE AMO SONIC, NO DEJARE QUE TE CASEN CONTRA TU VOLUNTAD, NO TE PREOCUPES Y ESPERAME, CONFIA EN MI –

Knuckles se da cuenta que Sonic esta al borde las lagrimas ya que también ama Amy

Fin del Flasback

- Entonces eso explica por que Sonic parecía tan triste cuando le felicitamos por su boda – dice Zonic – pero no entiendo por que su madre no lo deja casarse con Amy, es una princesa…de piratas, pero princesa -

- Ha preferido este matrimonio por política – dice Knuckles indignado – la unión de los dos reinos era mucho mas impórtate que la felicidad de su hijo y lo que mas me indigna es que Sonia y Manic no lo apoyaron – termina el equidna furioso

- Este problema es serio – dice Zuckles cruzando los brazos – estando en involucrado, ambos príncipes corren peligro-

- Hay que ayudarles – dice Zonic y activa la nave para continuar el camino al puerto

- Pero que gana el reteniendo a Sonic – pregunta Zuckles

- Ohhhh, la joya de la vida– dice Knuckles de pronto

- La joya de la vida – dicen ambos policías desconcertados

- Es una joya mítica, que puede revivir los bosques destruidos, convertir los desiertos en lugares fértiles, los miembros de la familia real de Ericus han sido los protectores de esa joya por generaciones, el príncipe Sonic es su actual protector –

- Así que eso es lo que busca – dice Zonic

- Llegan al puerto, donde se reúnen con Manic y Sonia

- Hemos rodeado todo el puerto y están revisando todos los barcos, por lo que no podrán escapar – dice Manic mostrándoles un mapa

- También pusieron guardias en esta zona – pregunta Zonic señalando un pequeño canal

- Todo el puerto esta bajo vigilancia – dice Sonia con firmeza

Mientras el a terminado los preparativos

Muy bien es hora de irnos, pero antes iré a cobrar mis honorarios – dice sonriendo

En una habitación de su nave, Sonic esta volviendo en si

- Oh que ha pasado –

- Sonic –

Se levanta de golpe al ver a Amy

- Ahh,estoy soñando, eres tu Amy - dice

- Te dije que confiaras en mi, que te rescataría a como de lugar y lo conseguí-

Sonic y Amy se abrazan felices cuando son interrumpidos por el

-Perdón por interrumpir su reunión, pero es hora del pago de mis servicios - dice

- Creí que acordamos el pago cuando estemos en mi barco- dice

- Lo se - dice Nega - pero la actual situación en el puerto indican ciertos cambios

Tanto Sonic como Amy se miran desconcertados

Mientras en el puerto Zuckles y Zonic han abordado su nave y despegan

- Los escáneres han detectado la tecnología del por alla - dice Zonic - Tenemos que impedir que la guardia de la reina nos siga -

- Knuckles y su bisabuelo se están haciendo cargo de eso -

En el puerto una repentina y espesa niebla comienza aparecer, tan espesa que nadie podía ver nada

- ¿Que esta pasando? -

- ¿De donde salió esta niebla?-

Escondidos en los canales Athair usa la magia para crear la niebla, mientras su nieto vigila

- Si la reina se entera de esto, estamos muertos - le dice a Knuckles

- Solo sigue abuelo - dice Knuckles por lo bajo - buena suerte chicos

En la nave del , Amy se niega a que Sonic entregue la joya de la vida a cambio de que los deje en su barco que les espera mar adentro

- Mis queridos futuros esposos, les doy solo unos pocos segundos para decidir si me dan la joya de la vida, o se van a nado hacia el barco mas próximo.-

- No te la daremos - Dice Amy

- Sally estara muy feliz de mandarte a la horca por robarle a su novio - dice el

- Esta bien, le daré la joya - dice Sonic

- Pero Sonic, esa joya es un legado de tu familia - dice Amy

- No quiero que te pase lo mismo que al capitán Remington, ademas eres tu eres mas importare que cualquier joya - dice Sonic mientras se quita el collar que tiene la gema de la vida

- Sabia decision erizo - Dice el Dr. Nega contento

Estaba a punto de tomar la Joya de la Vida cuando su nave se sacude

- Que pasa ahora - dice mientras sale rápido hacia los controles

- Nos están atacando - le informa uno de sus robots

- Ponlo en pantalla - dice Nega

En pantalla aparece la nave de la zone cope

- Genial - dice Nega - preparen las armas para el combate

Empiezan a salir los cañones láser de la nave, apuntan y disparan, la nave de la zone cope comienzan a esquivar y contestar el combate

- Zuckles toma los mandos - Dice Zonic a la vez que abre la puerta

Zuckles se apresura a tomar el control mientras Zonic se lanza hacia la nave de Eggman, haciendo uso de su velocidad hace que los cañones apunten y disparen unos a otros al tratar de pegarle un tiro láser

Dentro del nave, Sonic y Amy planean su propio escape, Amy usando un espejo hace señales hacia el mar a través de las ventanas mientras Sonic fuerza la puerta de la habitación

- Listo, vamos Amy -

-Necesitaras esto - dice mientras le pasa una espada

Los dos salen corriendo y comienzan a luchar contra los robots, el esta tan ocupado con los dos policías afuera que ni se da cuenta de lo que pasa adentro hasta que una espada atraviesa los controles

- QUEEE -

- BYE BYE NEGA - dice Amy a la vez que el y Sonic se lanzan de la compuerta que han abierto hacia el mar

Zonic al ver que la nave de Nega se cayendo al mar, salta hacia su propia nave donde Znukles le atrapa

- Vamos tras el - dice Zonic

- Mejor olvidado, tenemos a la pareja en agua - dice Znukles

Minutos después, la nave de la Zone Cope se acerca hacia un gran barco pirata, donde la tripulación les espera

- Dentro de poco estarán camino a los mares del norte - dice Zonic

- ¿Es enserio? - dice Sonic

- Knuckles no dijo todo su gran amor -

- Muchas gracias Zonic y Znukles - dice Amy

La tripulación da la bienvenida a la Princesa Amy y su prometido, el capitán Shadow ordena de inmediato a que pongan rumbo al mar del norte, Amy y Sonic se despiden de Zonic y Znukles que miran al barco alejarse, los demás piratas también les dan las gracias a los policías

- Igual que los cuentos de hada - dice Znukles mientras se despide con la mano de los piratas

- Será un día para recordad - dice Zonic

- Espera un momento, que le vamos a decir a la reina Alena y Sally - dice Zuckles de pronto asustado

- Que el oráculo de Delfus tenia razón - doce Zonic tranquilamente, su compañero le mira desconcertado - Era logico Zuckles, Sonic se quería casar con otra mujer

Znuckles asiente y Zonic mira el barco alejarse y luego la joya de la vida, Sonic le entrego la gema para que se la diera a su familia, ya que el no la necesitaría mas

FIN

Epilogo

El va en un pequeña cápsula de escape que tenían para emergencias, esta lleno de hollín y esta enojado

- Ya me las pagara ese erizo -


End file.
